


silver in the night

by serenityfails



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Femdom, Pegging, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityfails/pseuds/serenityfails
Summary: NSFW art backup from tumblr. Ash Adaar shows Thom some tenderness.
Relationships: Blackwall/Female Inquisitor, Female Adaar/Blackwall | Thom Rainier
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	silver in the night

**Author's Note:**

> FYI Ash has some burn scarring on her arms from a fire spell gone haywire when she was a little kid.


End file.
